


I love you's       (Boreo oneshot)

by Dizzy1967



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: A boreo oneshot about the softness of holding hands.(The actual fic version is up and posted! If you would like to read it! It's call I Love You)
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	I love you's       (Boreo oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit disorganized and I apologise for that, I just had to get this out of my head haha. I'll try and clean it up and make it an easier read in future!!

Theo clenches his fists, looking down at boris hand.  
It was freezing outside as they walked down the street, and boris was talking about how much he would love a warm cup of cocoa.

'just do it. Grab his hand' 

"Potter? You okay?" Boris asked.

Theo looked up. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said. In all honesty.. he felt like a coward.  
Theo looked away quickly, "hey.. uhm boris?" He asked. 

Boris looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Theo clenches his fists again.  
".. what're your feelings on like... Snuggling and holding hands and stuff?" Theo asked. 

Boris shrugged.  
"You know me, Potter. A bit of a romantic. Love it. Why?"

Theo glanced at him. "..would you ever hold..i-" theo trailed off the familiar prickle of blush creeping up his neck and the feeling of shame turning his gut. 

Boris stopped walking and Theo kept his eyes low as they stood on the sidewalk.  
"Hold what?" Boris asked. 

Theo shifted on his feet. "Would you ever hold.. like.. my hand?" He asks.  
Theo regretted the question almost instantly and turned away from boris, walking quickly down the street.

'disgusting, why would he hold your hand? He's not gay you dumbass.'

'guys don't hold hands.'

Boris' boots clicked noisily as he ran to catch up.  
Theo felt his face warm with embarrassment.

"Potter! Potter, wait!" Boris grabbed Theo's coat sleeve, forcing him to stop.  
"..is that what you want? To hold hands?" Boris asked. His tone was soft. 

Theo felt like he could throw up.  
'dont make me say it boris.. '  
He took a breath and looked at boris, hoping he would just... Know.  
Just know what Theo wanted. 

Boris reached out carefully and hooked his finger around Theo's, watching him closely.

Theo looked at him before nodding.  
Boris smiled and pressed their palms together, lacing their fingers and resuming their walk. 

"You know. If you wanted to hold hands, you don't have to ask." Boris said 

Theo blushed again.  
"I-.. i didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He said.

Boris laughed and nudged him.  
"Potter. You could only make me uncomfortable if you cut me." His tone was light, playful and he squeezed Theo's hand a bit tighter.

Theo looked at him. Curly dark hair and the same face.. nearly. He'd grown up.  
Theo wished he had..

Boris flashed another smile and as if Theo thoughts were written across his face said:  
"Crazy, huh? You and me? Finding each other again after so long." Boris said.

Theo sighed and nodded, crowding closer to boris' warmth.  
"Yes..it wasn't.. easy, to live without you.." Theo admitted. He wasn't sure why he'd said it. Something about the way boris was looking at him, the way he was talking. Like he'd cared for theo, even now.

Boris squeezed his hand again, stroking his thumb over theos knuckles.  
"I missed you. You know? It was so quiet without you and popchyk. Getting high wasn't as fun either." He said softly.

Theo, stupidly, felt tears blurring his eyes. Blinking quickly he looked away from boris and nodded.  
"Yeah, well.. me and popchyk missed you more.''

Boris laughed, pushing against Theo with his shoulder. "Love is not competition, Potter!"

Theo turned back to him, a smile blooming across his face.  
"Anything can be a competition. Even-.. even love"

Boris started laughing again. "Too competitive, Potter. And are you afraid of that word? The L-word"' boris teased.

Theo felt his face warm again.  
'only if it's about you.'

'only because for you, it's true.. even though it's wrong. Even though it shouldn't be'

"No. I Can say love" Theo said.

Boris smiled at him, leaning over to rest his chin on Theo's shoulder, making it difficult to walk.  
"Potter. Say you love me."

Theo flushed deeper and he looked away. "I- you already know." He said, sidestepping the request.

Boris shrugged. "Exactly. So what harm could come if you say it" 

'its real.'

Theo wanted to run again. Run away from boris and his 'i love yous'  
At the same time though... He wanted them. He wanted to tell boris how much he loved him. How he loved him and all the while kissing over boris face.

"C'mon, boris. What will saying it change?" Theos argument was weak. 

"For me? It make me happy tonight and help me sleep better. C'mon, don't leave me here.. being a sap all on my own." Boris said. 

Theo took a deep breath and clenched his free hand. "Alright. Boris, I love you" he said.

Boris' smile could've beat the sun it was so bright. "Love you too!" Boris finally started walking again, his hand still grasping theos.  
"You come to my place, yes? Is just up the street! We watch movies, eat and you tell me you love me again, yes?" He looked at Theo with childishly bright eyes. 

Theo knew boris had manipulated the situation from the very start.. started walking towards his house as soon as they left. Leading the way the whole time and keeping Theo with him via puppy eyes and soft voices.  
Even as a kid, boris would do this.. plus a few other tricks.

There's a reason boris always did this though.. when he wanted something from Theo.  
Its because it works. Eveytime. Even now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! 💞🥺Comments are much appreciate. Let me know if seeing an actual ficlet of this is something you would be interested in!


End file.
